As Presas do Cão
by NumeFinorio
Summary: Na Itália dos anos vinte Don Sarutobi reina sobre a Cosa Nostra e Kiba é o cão selvagem da máfia, um assassino impiedoso e sem remorsos. O que este homem procura? Poderia Akamaru, um garoto mudo das ruas, adentrar a barreira de violência em volta de Kiba?
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Giovanni se aliviava no banheiro imundo enquanto Guilhermino o chamava de volta para o jogo de cartas, e não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto seu amigo era um porco maldito. Primeiro, ele arranjara problemas ao esfaquear o neto de Don Sarutobi, transformando todo o bando em um alvo para a Cosa Nostra. Tudo bem que o pirralho é um bastardo pretensioso dos infernos. Mas precisava colocar a cabeça de todo mundo a prêmio por uma besteira?

Depois, para melhorar as coisas, arranjam uma merda de esconderijo. Uma casa de dois andares, alugada por uma pequena fortuna, mas sem rádio nem um banheiro limpo. Pelo menos seria por pouco tempo. O navio para a América partia no dia seguinte, pela manhã. Eles já estavam escondidos há cinco dias.

E para terminar essa semana de merda, Giovanni havia sido limpo no jogo de pôquer por Guilhermino. Justo por ele.

Amarrou as calças, e já ia saindo quando ouviu os tiros. Seus companheiros gritavam e praguejavam, e logo mais tiros se seguiram, o barulho de mesas virando se misturava aos gritos de agonia dos que já estavam morrendo. Em poucos segundos, tudo havia silenciado.

Giovanni sabia que todos os seus amigos estavam mortos agora. Na verdade, ele já sabia antes mesmo do tiroteio acabar. Ninguém nunca sobrevivia quando Don Sarutobi soltava o seu cão selvagem.

Por isso tratou de pular para o beco para onde a pequena janela do banheiro saia. Se conseguisse chegar até o carro, poderia correr para o porto e pegar o primeiro navio que encontrasse para qualquer parte do mundo. A Sibéria era melhor que a morte, de fato.

Ele só precisava ser mais rápido que o assassino.

Não era.

* * *

Don Sarutobi alimentava seu pequeno macaco de estimação. Era uma lembrança de seu filho Azuma, oficial do exercito italiano morto durante a primeira guerra mundial. Quem trouxe o macaco para ele quando a guerra acabou foi Shikamaru, antigo sargento de ordens do pelotão que Azuma comandava na África. Segundo ele, o oficial havia comprado o macaco para divertir a família quando voltasse.

Sarutobi tinha um apreço especial pelo garoto Shikamaru, apesar de não ser um oficial como seu filho, era realmente muito esperto e, o melhor, pouco ambicioso. De fato, Sarutobi teve de convencê-lo a trabalhar para ele, mas agora ele realmente havia entrado no jogo. Era um dos seus melhores novatos.

Quem estava chegando agora, por outro lado, assustava muito o velho siciliano. Claro, ele jamais demonstraria isso para qualquer um. Ou não seria Don Sarutobi.

Kiba, o cão selvagem da Cosa Nostra. Os dentes eram amarelados, mais ainda fortes e ameaçadores para quem conhecia algumas das histórias do assassino. As roupas em nada lembravam a tradicional elegância de todos os comandados de Sarutobi. Calças e sapatos comuns, mas de boa qualidade, uma camisa branca já meio amarelada, terno e gravata de um sóbrio cinza. Completando a indumentária, um sobretudo marrom e o chapéu de abas largas.

O chapéu era o item mais estranho do vestuário. Na verdade ele servia apenas para esconder o rosto que era motivo de vergonha para Kiba. Não bastasse a marca de nascença na sua face esquerda, avermelhada e semi-triangular, a cicatriz de uma queimadura arrasara a sua face direita. Juntas elas lhe davam um aspecto bestial, como se ele fosse o próprio anticristo, vindo a terra para espalhar o terror, o desespero e a destruição.

– Está feito? – perguntou Sarutobi.

– Sim. Está. – respondeu o assassino.

– Ótimo. Suma por uns tempos. Eu vou cuidar o resto agora.

– Sim, senhor. Como está seu neto?

– Vai sobreviver. Eu agradeço, Kiba. Você me ajudou muito.

– Foi um prazer, senhor. Estimo melhoras ao Konohamaru. Com sua licença.

– Você a tem.

– Até mais, senhor.

– Até mais, Kiba.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

– Ah! Olá senhor Kiba! Já terminou com o senhor Sarutobi? Vocês certamente são rápidos para resolver seus negócios! Eu não sei por que, mas comigo ele sempre demora um bocado...

Aquele garoto loiro irritava Kiba profundamente. Se ele não fosse muito educado, já estaria vestindo os sapatos de concreto há muito tempo.

– Isso é porque você é estúpido demais para receber uma ordem simples, Naruto. – O efeito sobre o jovem nortista foi imediato. Primeiro espanto pela ofensa. Depois confusão para em seguida resignação. Nem uma ponta de fúria.

– Me desculpe senhor. – disse, mas continuou a encarar Kiba. Era como se ele indiretamente dissesse "Sei que sou estúpido, mas não tenho medo de ninguém, nem do senhor!"

Corajoso. Corajosamente estúpido. De certa forma, Kiba até gostava do garoto de recados. Ele era estúpido, mas esforçado. Não era um assassino, mas tinha coragem. Todo coração e nenhuma cicatriz. Mas as cicatrizes virão.

Kiba deu uma moeda para Naruto e o mandou buscar seu carro no estacionamento do hotel. Ter um carro era um luxo, e Kiba não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de esbanjar, mas ele se permitia ter um bom carro para o trabalho.

O hotel era de Sarutobi, uma fonte de renda honesta que mantinha os fiscais satisfeitos com o que recebiam para o governo e com o que recebiam para si mesmos. Claro que Sarutobi não precisava morar ali. O macaco, o hotel e outras coisas, tudo isso era uma forma de afastar a lembrança do filho morto na guerra.

Mas a morte do último filho do velho Sarutobi deixava um grande problema para o velho. Konohamaru era estúpido demais para herdar. E o Don estava velho demais para criar outro filho. Então, quem ficaria com o seu reino?

Kiba pressentia uma guerra se aproximando. E não poderia ser em pior hora para ele.

– Aqui está, senhor. Eu tomei a liberdade de colocá-lo na rampa para dar uma olhada, talvez seja uma boa idéia trocar os platinados. – era Naruto que voltava com o carro.

– Nunca toque no meu carro de novo, moleque. Ou vou usar os seus dentes no meu colar. – Kiba fez menção de mostrar o colar de muitas voltas que usava, entupido de dentes caninos. Naruto ficou branco. _Desta vez_ ele estava com medo.

– Mil perdões senhor. Não vai mais acontecer, eu prometo!

Kiba entrou no carro e disparou pela rua. Furioso.

Mas trocou os platinados.

* * *

– Café. E me consiga essa sopa de carne e legumes também, Hinata, a noite foi longa hoje. – Kiba estava sentado na sua mesa preferida no seu restaurante preferido ao amanhecer. Uma pocilga. Kiba preferia assim. Com pouca gente e a garçonete com catarata, ele poderia comer sem que ninguém ficasse olhando de soslaio para a sua cicatriz.

Além disso, abria muito cedo para esperar os trabalhadores do porto, então ele podia vir de madrugada e seria atendido sem ter que apontar uma arma para o cozinheiro. Não que ele se importasse, claro, mas preferia só puxar uma arma se fosse usá-la.

– Obrigado, Hinata. Agora me faça um favor, diga para o Chouji levar o almoço e o jantar neste endereço nas próximas duas semanas, está bem? – disse pegando o café com uma das mãos e com a outra entregando o endereço e um maço grosso de dinheiro. Bem grosso. Hinata não perguntou por que, é claro. Kiba gostava do lugar por isso, afinal.

Hinata, a garçonete, era bonita. Kiba gostava do fato de ela ser meio-cega, ela não olhava para a sua cicatriz quando vinha atendê-lo por que não conseguia vê-la, e ele podia ficar olhando para os peitos dela sem que ela percebesse, também.

Já tinha pensado em oferecer uma boa quantia para ir para a cama com ela. Mas achava que, primeiro, ela não aceitaria e, principalmente, que o primo dela iria matar ele se soubesse. Ou tentar pelo menos.

O cara era cego, aparentemente a catarata era de família, veja só. E trabalhava para Sarutobi. O desgraçado era um mestre dos venenos. E isso era algo a se respeitar.

A sopa chegou pouco depois, com pouca carne, ele notou. Kiba só pode imaginar que o cozinheiro havia pescado alguns pedaços enquanto aquecia aquela porcaria. Foi então que ele notou o garoto negro olhando para o seu prato como fosse o último cheio de comida na terra.

– Hinata, venha aqui um instante, sim? Obrigado. Poderia, por favor, chamar o Chouji aqui? – Tentou ser o mais educado possível. Nunca se sabe.

– Sim senhor. – Chouji veio pouco depois, ainda com a enorme pança coberta pelo avental de cozinheiro. Kiba reparou na carne no canto da boca dele. Porco maldito, ele pensou.

– Algum problema, senhor? A sopa não está do seu agrado? Eu posso fazer outra agora mesmo se for o caso, com todo o prazer, o senhor sabe que é muito bem tratado aqui. Qualquer coisa basta pedir. – Chouji estava um pouco nervoso, é claro. Ele havia ouvido algumas histórias a respeito do seu cliente.

– Raramente ela está do meu agrado, gorducho. O problema é outro. – disse fazendo sinal com a cabeça para o garoto do lado de fora. – Resolva.

– Sim senhor. Agora mesmo senhor. – Chouji saiu para a rua e tentou falar com o garoto.

– Vamos, garoto, saia daqui! O que foi, por que está me olhando com essa cara? Tudo bem abra a boca, eu lhe dou um doce, viu? – O garoto relutou, mas a visão de comida foi demais e abriu a boca. Chouji gritou. – Santa Mãe de Deus!

Hinata correu para fora, Kiba também, ficou curioso.

– O que foi agora, Chouji? – perguntou.

– A língua dele, senhor, a língua dele! Por todos os santos, que crueldade!

– Ei, garoto, abra a boca, deixe-me ver isso – Kiba falou já agarrando o rosto do menino. Haviam cortado a língua. – Hinata. Empreste-me isso aqui. – disse, já pegando o bloco de anotações e a caneta da garçonete. – Anote aqui o nome de quem fez isso. Agora.

– PAPAI. – escreveu.

O rosto do cão da máfia mudou. De curiosidade para algo mais.

– Ok, agora é pessoal.


	3. Capítulo 3

Kiba caminhava tranquilamente em direção ao luxuoso sobrado de dois andares onde funcionava mais um dos negócios de Sarutobi. O Princesas da Itália era um bordel muito famoso na cidade, já que graças ao porto reunia belas garotas de todas as partes do mundo.

─ Bem vindo ao Princesas da Itália, senhor Kiba, quem o senhor gostaria hoje? ─ perguntou uma jovem francesa de olhos verdes e apliques cor de rosa que havia chegado recentemente ao estabelecimento.

─ Chame aquela porca peituda para mim, sua vadia francesa, e tire esse perfume barato das minhas narinas. Ande, vá buscar aquela puta da Tsunade, Sakura! ─ disse Kiba, batendo com as costas da mão no rosto da mulher e chamando a atenção de todo o lugar para ele. Não que fosse um problema já que todos ali não moveriam uma palha sequer contra ele. Pelo menos nenhum que desse valor a sua vida.

Sakura pôs a mão sobre o rosto e saiu chorando e tremendo para o andar superior. Um dos clientes se levantou e foi até Kiba. Era um jovem asiático vestido como um marinheiro e com os cabelos cortados a escovinha, o seu jeito de andar deixava claro que estava bêbado.

─ Temeee hic ─ disse o jovem em uma língua estranha a Kiba. E continuou por mais alguns minutos, caindo e falando praticamente sozinho em sua língua estranha e gutural até que disse algo que soou como "Rock Lee" e tentou bater em Kiba.

Nessa altura todos já haviam se escondido ou saído do bordel como se a guerra para acabar com todas as guerras estivesse para recomeçar. De certo modo eles sabiam o que faziam. Não foi algo bonito de se ver.

Primeiro, o estrangeiro tentou acertar Kiba com um soco, tropeçou e caiu no chão. O mafioso ficou sobre ele e começou a bater e a bater, até que os ossos da sua mão começaram a doer. Então ele levantou e jogou o homem inconsciente pela perna para o ar com a força descomunal que vinha da sua fúria. Ele voou alguns metros e parou ao atingir o balcão do bar. Garrafas e copos quebraram e uma prostituta gritou por detrás do balcão. Kiba foi até ele e o chutou e chutou até que uma voz poderosa ecoou pelo salão.

─ Já chega. Ele está morto. ─ disse uma mulher morena e de seios fartos em um vestido de baile renascentista que descia pela escada que Sakura havia subido poucos minutos antes. Uma pinta no meio da testa se sobressaia por entre o cabelo comprido e tingido de louro e a maquiagem. Kiba olhou para a mulher e sorriu.

─ E aí, porca peituda, preciso daquela sua caipira chupadora de boceta!

─ Estou vendo por que. – respondeu Tsunade.

─ Há! Na verdade não está. Tenho outro para a criação dela.

─ Então pelo que estamos esperando, seu animal, vamos buscá-lo e terminar logo com isso. – disse ao terminar de descer as escadas.

─ Ainda não, a vontade de bater nesse bostinha de olhos puxados não passou.

E então voltou a bater no corpo sem vida do marinheiro.

─ Eu ainda não entendi uma coisa – disse Shizune – por que você o enterrou em um caixão antes de trazer para cá? Se já estava enterrado não era mais fácil deixar ele lá?

Ela estava dando de comer aos porcos. Algumas horas antes o mafioso havia chegado com dois corpos para que ela "desse um jeito". E era isso que ela estava fazendo.

Há certa maneira de se livrar de corpos sem que ninguém nunca consiga encontrá-los. Primeiro você deve fatiá-los em pedacinhos e esmigalhas os ossos. Serrote e martelo são seus amigos nessa fase. Há quem diga que não é preciso esmigalhar os ossos. Mas nunca se sabe. Então dê de comer aos porcos. Eles comem qualquer coisa. Inclusive nós. Claro. É preciso certo estomago para isso. Mas se você teve estomago para matar então, supostamente, fatiar e deixar os porcos comerem os pedaços não é grande coisa, certo?

Kiba estava deixando Tsunade dar um jeito em sua mão. Pelo que ele sabia aquela mulher veio da Índia fugindo de um casamento arranjado. Não que ela desgostasse do noivo. Ela só preferia mais uma garota chinesa que sabia usar sua língua maravilhosamente bem. Então elas entraram em um navio e fugiram para a Ámerica, mas Tsunade perdeu uma enorme quantia em dinheiro apostando em um dos cassinos de Sarutobi quando estavam de passagem pela cidade e ambas acabaram assim. Uma prostituta e uma criadora de porcos que se livrava de corpos para a máfia.

─ Bom. Ele disse que tinha medo de lugares apertados. – respondeu Kiba encarando a jovem chinesa com olhos selvagens e satisfeitos.

─ Espere! Por favor! Eu não fiz nada! – gritava o enorme negro enquanto se arrastava. O sangue cobria sua face e encharcava a camisa branca. Kiba podia ouvir os vizinhos murmurando, provavelmente ruminando idéias de chamar a polícia.

─ Vamos, "papai", eu quero me divertir com você em um lugar mais adequado. – disse Kiba, já puxando o negro pelos dreadlocks para o elevador.

─ Não, pelo elevador não, por favor! Vamos pelas escadas, pelo amor de Deus! Vou onde você quiser só não me faça entrar no elevador! – gritou o negro em desespero.

─ Ah, está com medinho, é? O "papai" está com medinho agora, é? Seu filho da puta! – respondeu Kiba, tendo uma idéia enquanto chutava o negro para dentro do elevador. Ele precisava acordar aquele Shino e conseguir um dos seus caixões.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hinata foi até as prateleiras e tentou encontrar algo para o café da manhã

Hinata foi até as prateleiras e tentou encontrar algo para o café da manhã. O garoto logo iria acordar e ela não queria parecer ridícula esbarrando nas coisas na frente dele. Mas ela logo percebeu que não havia muito com o que esbarrar na casa daquele cliente estranho.

O apartamento era de médio porte e composto de uma sala de estar, cozinha, banheiro e dois quartos. A sala de estar ficava logo na entrada, a cozinha a esquerda seguindo por uma porta dupla e os dois quartos à direita, divisados por portas simples de madeira envernizada. Na sala de estar havia apenas uma mesa comum de quatro cadeiras e um porta louças, enquanto a cozinha continha alguns armários, uma geladeira, um fogão e uma mesinha sem cadeiras no centro.

Os quartos eram bem diferentes um do outro. Um tinha uma cama de casal, um criado mudo, armários de roupas e sapatos e um quadro que, se Hinata pudesse ver melhor, identificaria como sendo os Alpes suíços. O acesso para o banheiro, que tinha uma banheira espaçosa e um chuveiro que realmente funcionava, ficava nesse quarto. O outro parecia mais um pequeno depósito, com vários armários trancados, caixas e ferramentas soltas. Além de um colchão velho em que ela arranjou o garoto. De maneira geral, o lugar era limpo e decente, exatamente o que se esperaria de uma família de classe média.

Nos armários da cozinha ela encontrou pouca coisa. Macarrão, arroz, uísque, conhaque e alguns pães. A geladeira tinha cerveja, água gelada, margarina, extrato de tomate e alguns vegetais, além de bastante carne vermelha. Improvisou alguns sanduíches com os pães os vegetais e a carne, que ela fritou.

Ontem no início da manhã, quando o senhor Kiba saiu para encontrar o pai do garotinho sem língua, ele havia pedido para Hinata levar o garoto para o seu apartamento e ficar lá até que ele voltasse. Obviamente, o pedido foi acompanhado de uma grande quantia em dinheiro, tanto para ela quanto para Chouji. Para "compensar os transtornos". Ele sempre tinha dinheiro. E era sempre tão gentil com ela... Mas era um homem da Cosa Nostra e ela sabia disto mesmo sem perguntar.

Quando havia terminado os sanduíches, um virar de chaves anunciou a chegada do senhor Kiba, ela notou um pano envolvendo a sua mão e conseguiu distinguir alguns pontos vermelhos nele também.

─ Bom dia, senhor Kiba, está com fome? Eu preparei alguns sanduíches. – disse Hinata.

─ Daqui a pouco, Hinata, eu vou tomar um banho primeiro. Onde está o garoto? – perguntou Kiba, destruído pelo cansaço após quase três dias sem dormir.

─ Ainda dormindo. Eu vou acordar e vestir ele enquanto o senhor toma banho. – respondeu Hinata já se retirando para o quarto-depósito.

Kiba sentia cada gota de água batendo contra o corpo. Era reconfortante estar vivo. Era ótimo ter mais um dia. Mais uma noite. Era apenas por isso que ele lutava. Não lhe importava realmente sua posição na máfia. Não lhe importava se servia a Sarutobi ou a qualquer outra Família. Ele só desejava poder sentir-se vivo por mais um dia. Todos os dias.

Terminou o banho e lembrou que havia se esquecido de trazer toalha e roupas. Normalmente ele apenas sairia pelado pela casa. Mas hoje Hinata estava ali e ela era apenas "meio cega" e saberia distinguir os documentos de um homem balançado através do quarto.

─ Hinata. Esqueci de pegar uma toalha e roupas, poderia trazer elas aqui para mim? – chamou Kiba.

─ Claro, só um instante, por favor. – respondeu – Elas estão aqui na porta. – disse depois de alguns minutos.

Kiba abriu um pouco e pegou o amontoado de roupas. Ela até que tinha bom gosto, pensou, tudo combinava perfeitamente. Assim que se vestiu teve a impressão que poderia passar mais alguns dias acordado desde que estivesse vestido com aquilo. O terno lhe caia bem, assim como a gravata e a calça, e os sapatos tinham sido rapidamente engraxados. Ele nem se lembrava de ter isso no guarda roupas. Embora fosse chamativo demais para ele. Não se importou em colocar o chapéu e saiu para a sala de estar.

O garotinho estava lá esperando com os olhos baixos e fixos nos sanduíches. Kiba pensou que ele apenas estava com fome. Assim que ele sentou Hinata pediu que todos fizessem uma oração silenciosa de agradecimento pela comida. Kiba assentiu, embora não planejasse realmente agradecer a Deus algum, e nem esperava que Ele aceitasse um agradecimento vindo de um assassino, de qualquer jeito.

Assim que terminaram a oração comeram os sanduíches, exceto o garotinho, que mantinha os olhos arregalados sobre os dois.

─ Qual é o problema? – perguntou Kiba ao estranhar a falta de apetite do garoto. – E por falar em problemas ainda temos outro. Qual é o seu nome? Deve ser um saco ser chamado de garotinho toda hora, certo? – enquanto falava ele reconheceu o caderno de anotações e a caneta que havia pego de Hinata na última noite sendo retirado de um dos bolsos do macacão do garoto.

─ Akamaru. – ele escreveu.

─ Ok, Akamaru, E com relação ao outro problema?

─ Sim. E com relação ao outro problema. – enfatizou Hinata um pouco ofendida por ter sua comida recusada.

Akamaru levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Kiba, que a segurou e se deixou levar para a cozinha. Lá Akamaru abriu a geladeira e apontou para algumas bolsas um pouco mexidas.

Kiba sentiu sua espinha gelar, mas seu estômago se manteve onde estava, quando notou o que tinha acontecido.

─ Ah, Hinata, parece que a carne que você usou estava estragada. Por que não vamos para o restaurante comer alguma coisa lá? – disse depois de um tempo pensando. Ele definitivamente não contaria para ela.

─ Hã! Não pode ser! Desculpe-me, senhor Kiba, eu realmente não notei. Espero que isso não crie problemas ao senhor. Realmente desculpe-me pelo inconveniente. – desculpava-se Hinata enquanto acompanhava Kiba e Akamaru para fora do apartamento.

─ Não precisa se preocupar Hinata. Ah! Eu estava quase esquecendo isso. A partir de agora você vai morar comigo, Akamaru, tudo bem? – disse Kiba. Akamaru concordou com um gesto de cabeça e Kiba pode notar um sorriso quase imperceptível passar pelo seu rosto. Crianças são realmente fáceis de contentar, ele pensou. E então notou que Hinata também sorria e ficou feliz.

Até nem lembrou mais que havia deixado de levar um corpo para Shizune. Realmente não são apenas os porcos que comem qualquer coisa.


End file.
